Jinx's Origins: Crossroads
by shipperfreak
Summary: Rewritten version of The Hidden Origins of Jinx. Jinx struggles to make the decision on whether to convert or stay a villain. Kid flash tries to help. Slowly romance begins to make its way between the two and steamy tensions begin, Jinx tries to ignore the feelings but living with Kid isn't helping! Full summary inside R&R


**Full story summary: **** Jinx struggles to make the decision on whether to convert or stay a villain. Kid flash tries to help. Slowly romance begins to make its way between the two and**** steamy tensions begin,**** Jinx tries to ignore the feelings but living with Kid isn't helping! She still struggles with her feelings towards her on and off ex-boyfriend who is getting out of jail soon. Will Jinx continue to ignore the feelings she has for Kid flash go back to her ex? Or is she willing to give the speedster a shot?**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'M BACK! *insert evil crazy laughter!* Now before the story begins please let me just say: Disclaimer I own NOTHING! Now that, that's over ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

When I think back to my life as a villainess, I feel different emotions. Sometimes I feel disgusted with myself, regret, and self-pity. Then I would remember the events that happened because I was a villainess and more emotions would fill me. Such as happiness, gratefulness independence, strength, but most importantly love. When I feel those positive emotions I often hear my mother's words echo in my head. _**Everything**__ happens for a reason, both the good and bad because those are the things that prepare you for life._

I remember always being confused when she said those words to me and I would always question her on what they meant. My mother would giggle, kiss my forehead and tell me I'll understand someday. I couldn't understand the wisdom she was trying to teach me with her cryptic words when I was a child. To be honest those words still confuse me even now when I'm older. However the more I think about her words I see that my mother was right, everything does happen for a reason. Throughout the years that I've spent collecting the pieces of my life I'm grateful for the events that have happened to me in the past, both the good and the bad.

As crazy as it may sound, I'm incredibly grateful for all the bad things that happened to me in my past. I was able to experience what it was like to find people who truly care about me. There were some difficult times of course but what kind of journey is easy? Not mine, that's for sure. Between getting amnesia and being mind-controlled by Brother Blood, I'd say walking away from my ex-teammate SeeMore was a pretty smart thing. It was smart but not easy because I wasn't just walking away from a teammate, I was walking away from my life as villain. I just didn't know it yet.

That night I left in search of myself with nothing but the clothes on my back and a rose in my hand. My emotions were everywhere and I was feeling so confused. It all began with that speedster, the one that was my first true friend. He stuck by my side through all the craziness. My real name is…a mystery to all of you at the moment as is who I am. However some of you may know me by the name Jinx, to find out who I really am you have to read my story. So, let me go back to the very beginning.

(…)

See-more floated down next to Jinx when she confirmed Madam Rouge was gone. He wore a soft smile and scratched his cheek with a little nervousness. "So, um...the research lab is having a sale on computers. Steal one, get one free. You in?" Jinx turned her gaze away from him. "Nah, you go ahead."

She wasn't in the mood to commit any more crimes tonight. Jinx felt stressed and confused with herself. There was a golden opportunity right in front of her, with no heroes in Jump city at the moment there was a chance to actually get away with a robbery. So, why wasn't she taking it? Why was she refusing? More importantly why had Jinx decided she was leaving?

See-more looked at her with a frown. Jinx had told him what she was planning to do after they caught Kid flash. He wasn't exactly overjoyed with the news. What had caused Jinx to be so firm on the decision to leave? She had made threats in the past, but those were just threats. Jinx had annoyance or stress and anger when she made the threats, never seriousness.

(Flashback)

"_Listen, See-more, after we find Kid flash and present him to Madam Rough, I'm going to leave for a little while." Jinx said through the H.I.V.E communicator. See-more stood quiet, not saying a word. She felt worry begin to build and instantly regretted telling him. He was probably going to stop helping her and go tell the others. See-more broke the silence._

"_Are you leaving for good?" His tone was down, almost sad. Jinx let out an exhausted sigh. "I don't know, maybe. I just have to figure some things out, and...I can't do that if I stay here." Another silence fell between them._

"_If this is what you want I can't stop you." See-more paused before asking Jinx a final question. "Will we see each other again?" Jinx bit her bottom lip, she didn't want to give See-more false hope. "I'm not going to go back to the H.I.V.E anytime soon." Nobody said anything after that. They continued the search in complete silence._

(End Flashback)

See-more wouldn't stop her from leaving. It was Jinx's choice to make not his. He cared for Jinx too much to try and stop her. If Jinx wanted a better villainess career or a better life for herself, SeeMore wasn't going to try and convince her otherwise. Besides Jinx was too good for the H.I.V.E Five. She would do so much better by herself or with different partners. He felt hurt and saddened that she was leaving but See-more wouldn't tell her.

"Right, see you." See-more said three short simple words. They were unrevealing toward his hurt feelings and with that he prepared to leave, wanting to keep it that way. Jinx didn't glance in SeeMore's direction, but inside she was hoping he would talk her out of leaving. Jinx had tried to find any excuse not to leave but she knew she had to. SeeMore began to prepare his floating eye but not before he heard Jinx's final word to him.

"Goodbye…" Jinx said softly, thinking SeeMore was out of hearing range. It became clear with that final word See-more knew that Jinx wasn't coming back to the H.I.V.E. She just didn't know it herself yet. He floated in the air without saying another word. Jinx began to walk in the opposite direction, not looking back once. She had a lot of things that needed to be figured out.

Her mind began to freewheel over the day's frustrating events. Jinx was confused on where to throw her loyalties from here. The H.I.V.E Five? The very group that didn't listen to their leader and didn't seem to appreciate her. No, they were part of the reason she was leaving. However a part of Jinx's heart felt saddened because she did know the H.I.V.E Five group since Dark Way Prep.

Jinx shoved the sadness down, she refused to go back on her decision. They've had enough pity from her. The next option was the Brotherhood of Evil. That was a quick way to the top of villain ranks but after meeting Madam Rouge, Jinx figured it probably was filled with stuck up villains like the used to be idol. All those villains would probably would look down on her, until she hexed them. It would be just like the H.I.V.E Five, only ten times worse.

The third option was Kid flash. The speedster that flirted with her to no end. He charmed her, and made Jinx feel like she had a choice for the first time in her life. Kid flash offered Jinx to be the opposite of a villain a hero. It was like Kid flash didn't see all the crimes Jinx has done in the past, he saw her as a person. That wasn't all that caught Jinx's interest about the speedster, Kid flash had even offered her to go with him. The more Jinx thought about it, the more frustrated she became with her options.

After a few steps Jinx felt a light gust of wind and stopped. Her gaze fell toward the ground and she saw a glass vase with a single red rose in it just at her feet. As Jinx bent down to pick up the rose, the do-gooder that has been causing all of Jinx's headaches the past night and left her this second gift, stood standing on a warehouse roof. He watched her with a genuine smile.

Kid flash didn't know what it was, but there was something about Jinx that caught his attention. Sure she was really attractive but there was more than that about her. It was obvious Jinx didn't belong on the villain side and she made him feel a little nervous when he first spoke to her. It was almost like it was Kid flash's first time talking to a girl. As Jinx straightened with the rose in hand, Kid flash raced away. She casted a long glance and a small smile in his direction.

Somehow Jinx knew Kid flash was there and something was telling her, he'll be back soon. Instead of being bothered with the feeling Jinx felt a little bit happy. It was strange because if she was feeling this happy about seeing Kid flash again, what was going to happen between Lloyd and her when he got out of prison? This was going to be problem. Jinx walked forward into an unlit ally with the rose in hand and disappeared completely.

**Chapter End!**

**A/N: Okay I did some MAJOR rewriting on the first chapter. I even took some of KF fan's advice and tried to make SeeMore and Jinx's parting less perfect and made the chapter a little longer. Just so you all know Lloyd is my OC and is going to make an appearance later on in the story. Please review and tell me what you think. I need some feedback, have a good day or night!**


End file.
